Currently, the MPEG-2 committee has specified two different mechanisms for delivering Audio/Visual programs, the Transport Stream and the Program Stream. The Transport Stream is intended to be used in broadcast applications and contains various transmission error recovery schemes, along with multi-channel program guides and other broadcast appropriate data. On the other hand, the Program Stream is intended for use in non-isochronous delivery systems, such as DVD and other file-based systems. Most non-broadcast applications, for example most computer-based MPEG-2 hardware, accept only Program Streams as input to decode and render the audio/video content. If a system that utilizes such a solution has Audio/Visual inputs in Transport Stream format, it becomes necessary to convert the Transport Stream syntax and semantics into the appropriate Program Stream syntax and semantics. In the general case, this may not be possible due to conflicting constraints between the Transport Stream and Program Stream specifications. Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly, advantageous to have a method for transcoding, or converting from Transport Stream syntax and semantics to equivalent Program Stream syntax. Moreover, it would also be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method for performing some non-trivial transformations, such as time discontinuities, with respect to the transcoding.